User blog:Ultraman Life/Crossover idea thing...
How-do. Some may know me, some may not as I spend a majority of my time on the original wiki. For those who don't, I'm UL, a fan of the series and lover of finding old toku shows and stories that have been lost to time (Captain Ultra, Silver Kamen, Mitsurugi, etc.). I am making this to propose to you of a collaborative crossover universe idea that would be posted across the Ultraman and Godzilla Aminos. What is Amino Amino is a free community app for apple and android devices where people post anything they want on the community(ies) they join. Each community has it's own focal point that any posts should be aimed towards, some are more lenient about this then others. These can be blogs, questions to the community, polls, quizzes and more. I thoroughly recommend this app even if you have no interest in the idea I have bellow. My Idea This may sound even more complicated then my Operation Kaiju idea, but here goes. Basically, I plan to gather a team of people (artists, writers, etc.) to work alongside me in creating a fan novel-like series about an alternate Earth where kaiju/seijin were born around the start of Fuedal Japan. In present times, humans have taken to boarding themselves in the poles (a place not a lot of the kaiju can stay at for prolonged periods). A story will build up around this idea, that's where I need help. My intention is mainly for this series to be a subtle educational series with details about some things that even hardcore toku fans may not know. I wanted to do this in a style such as a story so that I can give my creativity a chance to shine through (especially now, when I'm under immense pressure by my school and what to do after it). Mainly, I want this to be a chance to get to know people better, either from Wikia or Amino. The Crossover Part I would like this effort to be geared towards enlightening others about the toku genre as a whole. Thus I thought it only appropriate to make this idea be a crossover series. The series/films included (that I am willing to reveal so far) are: *Godzilla *Ultra Series *Gamera *Mirrorman *Fireman *Jumborg Ace *Captain Ultra *Several one-off Toho films If you are interested If you would like to be part of this project, please join the Godzilla and/or Ultraman Amino After, leave a comment on this blog post on either Amino telling me so (just in case your username there isn't the same as here). You will then be invited to join a private group chat about the project on the Godzilla Amino. We will meet to discuss matters at specific times that can account for all to most people's needs. This blog will be/has been posted on both the Godzilla Amino, Ultraman Central Amino and Ultra Fan Wiki. I thank you for taking the time to read this. Remember, please contact if interested via the Aminos. Cheers, UL Category:Blog posts